Good Medical Practice
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Bella's husband needs surgery, but all she can focus on is his doctor. Dr. Edward Cullen struggles to do his job when his patient's wife is so tempting. Luckily, the hospital has plenty of spare beds for them to use.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Good Medical Practice**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 4,375**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary:** Bella's husband needs surgery, but all she can focus on is his doctor. Dr. Edward Cullen struggles to do his job when his patient's wife is so tempting. Luckily, the hospital has plenty of spare beds for them to use.

**Disclaimer:** Lemon and extramarital affair warning. The characters belong to SM; I just make them do naughty things for my entertainment.

-Good Medical Practice-

Dr. Cullen watched as the patient stood and walked toward him as soon as his name was called. He hid his eager neck-craning and disappointment by stepping back into his exam room, not wanting to embarrass himself. The patient smiled and nodded as he walked into the room.

"Is it just you?" Dr. Cullen asked, disappointed. As he turned to close the door, he froze. There she was, tugging earphones out of her ears. "Oh, there she is with her new iPad."

He shook his head at his stupid statement as he shut the door and walked to his seat. Who comments on an iPad? As he pretended to read the patient notes, he studied her out the corner of his eye. She had changed. Her hair was cut short and colored darker. She had new glasses. His eyes flicked down her body, taking note of the black tights and boots, and the tunic that draped nicely around her perfect boobs.

"So, the left eye doesn't look good," he said as he turned away. He had to keep his back to her if he was going to concentrate on his patient at all. The patient spoke, but he didn't listen as he imagined Bella turning her back to him, naked on all fours.

"Let me have a look through the scope."

Bella watched as Dr. Cullen scooted his chair across the room and adjusted the machine with his long fingers. She remembered to check for a wedding ring, something she had been meaning to do for a long time. She smiled at the absence of any jewelry on his fingers. She took a few minutes to look closely at him while he was focused on the machine. He was wearing his usual pinstriped suit jacket over expensive-looking jeans, the same dress shoes with the square toes, and plain white shirt. Today, he had chosen a black skinny tie that, paired with the just-had-sex hair style, made him seem younger.

"The right eye is really good," Dr. Cullen said, leaning away from the machine. "Your last surgery was successful." He turned to look at Bella and lost his train of thought as she blushed with embarrassment, caught looking at the hot doctor.

"You have had a makeover," he said without thinking. He watched her blank expression and realized that wasn't necessarily a compliment. "That's a good thing – you look good."

He turned back to the machine, blushing with embarrassment, knowing he had overstepped the line. He shouldn't be saying things like that to his patients, let alone their wives.

Bella muttered a quiet thanks as she, too, blushed. Her crush on Dr. Cullen was only fueled by the kind compliment. She had worked hard on her look that morning, making sure she had her assets on display.

"I need to operate on the left again. Let me do an ultrasound to check, but I think we need to get you in for surgery again." He left the room to get another machine – and to calm his nerves. He could feel his composure slipping, the accidental compliment the clap that started the avalanche.

Bella also used the time to take some deep breaths. She had seen the ultrasound being done before, and the way he acted during this procedure was what made her think Dr. Cullen might be interested in her too.

"That's good news," her husband said with a tight smile. "He might fix it for good this time."

She nodded and tried to smile back, now feeling worse with the thoughts of never seeing Dr. Cullen again.

With a loud clatter, Dr. Cullen returned. He positioned the machine in between his patient and Bella, plugged it in, and turned it on. As he picked up the long thin wand, he glanced over and she was watching him. With careful, slow movements, he squeezed some lubrication onto the end of it. In the background, he could see her shifting slightly in her seat, her legs squeezing tightly together and hips moving forward, affected by the sexual nature of his actions. He loved seeing her react that way, and she did so every time. With a little chuckle he turned to carry out the test on the patient.

"We will get you in for surgery as soon as possible," Dr. Cullen said as he sat back down.

Bella felt mixed emotions: worry about her husband getting surgery, and excitement about seeing Dr. Cullen again soon. She frowned slightly as she realized the feelings for her husband were still strong, that she still loved him and didn't want him to be in danger or unwell anymore. Those feelings were governed by her heart and brain, but her pussy had a loud obnoxious voice, which was demanding that Dr. Cullen pound into it as soon as possible.

"Thank you," the patient said.

Dr. Cullen held out his hand for the patient to shake. He didn't usually do this, but it was the only legitimate way he could find to touch Bella. He turned to her and shivered slightly as her warm hand clasped his.

"Thanks," she whispered, nervous about touching him with clammy hands. She was too shy to look any higher than his crotch, not that she was disappointed with the view.

Dr. Cullen watched as she followed her husband out the door. He admired the curves of her butt cheeks that he could see under the hem of her tunic. Quickly, he grabbed the next chart so he had an excuse to follow and admire her longer. Too soon, she was out of sight and he had to return to his other patients, disappointed and more than a little horny.

Dr. Cullen learned from this mistake, and he scheduled the patient's surgery for the end of the day so he would have all the time he needed afterwards.

-o-

A week later, Bella sat quietly in the waiting room. Her husband had been in surgery for over an hour, and she had written half a chapter of her latest story. The words were not coming easily, hampered by the constant checking of the time and the door to the surgery suite.

Two hours had passed since her husband had been wheeled away by a nurse and doctor she had never met before. No one had been out to tell her what was happening or how the surgery was going, not that they usually did. She tried to convince herself she wanted to hear about her husband, but deep down, she knew she was anxious to hear about Dr. Cullen, and see him if she could.

Nurses came banging through the doors every few minutes, calling family names and letting them know how their loved ones were doing. There were tears and celebrations, and a couple of sisters who were surprised by the good news about their father.

Bella started watching these women coming and going, wondering if any of them had aspirations of being a trophy wife for a doctor, and how many of them had hooked up with Dr. Cullen.

She plugged her earphones in and closed her eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world and silence her thoughts.

In the operating theatre suite, Dr. Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the doors of OR2 open and watched as the patient was wheeled away. He had just finished an exhausting day of back-to-back surgeries, and he was in need of either a workout or a good fucking to keep his energy levels up. As he stripped off his protective clothing, he started feeling his excitement rising. He had planned the timetable for this day very carefully, making sure he had time to see Bella after he finished, for as long as was needed

"Edward, well done today," a young nurse said as they left the scrub room. Her eyes fluttered and lips pouted in a sad attempt at flirting.

He wasn't in the mood for this silly young girl. Usually he would tell her to call him Dr. Cullen, but he couldn't help smiling at her, his excitement escaping momentarily.

"Shall I go and tell the wife he is finished?" The nurse followed him down the corridor.

"No, I will do it," he replied, hoping she would leave him alone.

"But..." the girl said.

Dr. Cullen knew the usual procedure was to leave the families waiting for a while until the patient had recovered, then a nurse would go out to tell them how the surgery went. But, he couldn't let this one be treated like everyone else. After the last surgery he performed on the patient, he had decided to update Bella personally, and that was the first time he had ever done so. He had found her sitting in the waiting room, reading something on her phone, her head bowed. He sat next to her and they had a proper conversation, with no annoying husband to ruin it. During that conversation and the following week, after he had gotten over the frustration of wanting to fuck her but not closing the deal, he had felt happier than he ever had, the memory of her smile, just for him, warming him and making him hard constantly.

"I will do it," he said more forcefully. Happily, the silly nurse scurried off without commenting further.

Dr. Cullen knew she would go to the nursing director to check what she should have done and would get told that this case is a special one to him. The same thing had happened the last time this particular patient had been admitted, and speculation had run rife about it. She would also get told not to speak about it, unless she wanted to be yelled at if she was caught by him, like the poor young nurse last time. That nurse wasn't even working with Dr. Cullen – she just heard some gossip about him and a patient's wife, and she happened to be spreading it just as he walked past. After he yelled at her for a full ten minutes about ruining doctors' reputations with gossip, she moved to a small country hospital to be a phlebotomist.

Dr. Cullen took the long walk through the corridors slowly, giving himself a pep talk and trying to calm his nerves. He was desperate for more from Bella. He felt confident that today would be the day, especially after their last meeting.

He grinned to himself in excitement as he approached the waiting room doors. With a deep breath, he pushed his way into the room and scanned the various families sitting waiting. Two middle-aged women in the corner started whispering while they looked him over, appraising him, but they looked away and nudged each other before giggling like teenagers.

He saw Bella sitting in the corner, curled up with her legs over the arm of the chair. His stomach suddenly started a gymnast's floor routine as his swagger limped off, leaving him feeling like a pubescent boy approaching his first pretty girl. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

As he approached, he saw she had her earphones in, her glasses off, and a peaceful expression. Her shallow breathing confirmed she was asleep, and he crouched carefully in front of her.

Before he did anything, he glanced around the room, checking nobody was watching. The two women were looking again, so they were treated to a glare until they turned away, embarrassed about being caught looking. Everyone else was preoccupied, and he took a few seconds to study the sleeping angel in front of him. He reached out and ran the back of his fingers across the pink flush on her cheek, enjoying the softness and smoothness of her skin on his. She moved slightly but did not wake.

"Bella," he whispered gently, not really wanting her to wake yet. With another quick glance around the room to check that no one was watching, he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. As he kissed her knuckles gently, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the vanilla scent he recognized, that he had noticed every time she visited his exam room. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him, a dazed, half-asleep smile on her face.

"Hi," he said, slightly embarrassed at being caught kissing her hand.

"Hi," she said quietly back, removing her earphones and swinging her legs around to face him.

"Sorry to wake you – we are finished."

"How did it go?"

"Really good."

"Did you get it all out?"

"Yes, and we used some laser too," he said, doing his best to hide his sadness at her business-like questioning. "He is in recovery. He should be awake soon and moved to a ward."

It felt like she was trying to push him away, trying to get him to back off from his display of inappropriate familiarity. His face dropped as he realized he had behaved badly, overstepping lines he was trained to observe, and he had scared her off.

She was saddened when she saw his head bow. She didn't mean to hurt him and not acknowledge his sweet actions, but she was aware of the room full of people, and the hospital full of his colleagues, around them. She felt she had to focus on her wifely duties, for her own reputation's sake, and preserve Dr. Cullen's professional standing to protect his career. He should not behave that way in public, where he could be caught and his life ruined. She was trying to protect him, but her heart hurt when she realized she was hurting him.

"A nurse will come and get you when your husband is moved to a ward," he said as he stood to leave, still unable to look at her again.

"Wait," she said as he started to walk away. She couldn't let him leave while he was so unhappy. She jumped up and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her against his body, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back to look at his face.

She was hoping for the return of the smile, but it never came. Instead, his eyes flickered between hers and her lips, desire lighting them from within. She looked down to see his tongue dart out of his mouth and felt the heat rising in her body.

"My pleasure," he said, loud enough for the whole room to hear as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Follow me out of here in one minute."

Bella nodded and sat down. As soon as the doors closed behind him, she scrambled to collect all her things and shoved them into her bag. She took a few deep breaths as she sat, wired with anticipation, trying to count the seconds down, every nerve in her body standing at attention. She felt someone looking at her and scanned the room, her eyes meeting those of two women in the corner. They were blatantly staring at her with a mixture of jealousy and awe, and Bella realized she had to leave before they could jump to any conclusions about her and Dr. Cullen. Less than a minute after he left, she was out the door.

He was happy it didn't take her a whole minute to join him; after only a few seconds, he had started to pace impatiently. As she emerged from the waiting room, he grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor. After turning a few corners and peering through many windows, he finally found an empty room. "At fucking last," he muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open.

Bella was breathless with excitement already and had to hold back a moan of anticipation as she heard the desperation in his voice. She dropped her bag, not caring about being careful, just wanting to get close to him.

He was just as desperate. He pushed her against the slowly closing door and molded his body to hers. Their lips met, frantic and wet. With a thump, the door closed and she finally let out the moan.

"Dr. Cullen..." she said breathlessly as his lips nipped at her neck.

"Call me Edward," he said, desperate for her to say his name.

She didn't disappoint. "Edward," she said breathily.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I have wanted this for so long."

"Me too," Dr. Cullen said, a happy grin forming as he realized they had a mutual attraction.

"Oh. God, yes," Bella called out. She was also feeling happy, and not just because he had pulled her shirt open to suck on her nipple.

He lifted her skirt, ran two fingers along the silky wet fabric between her legs, and rested his forehead on her shoulder as he paused. In his head he gave himself a quick pep talk, trying to convince his cock not to explode too soon.

"Dr. Cullen… Edward?"

"Yeah, give me a second. You are so wet."

Bella giggled gently, not surprised by this news. The heat she could feel building in her body was centered between her legs and radiating outwards. She ran her fingers through his hair, flattening then messing up the strands.

Dr. Cullen tried to calm his body but gave in to his impatience. Gently he took her nipple back into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. She arched her back, pressing her breast into his face, her head hard against the door. His hand swept down her side, over her hips. He gripped onto her thigh and lifted it until her leg was wrapped around his waist, then held her tight as she lifted the other.

He could feel the heat from between her legs washing over his skin, igniting a charged blush. She could feel his hard cock pushing and rubbing against her sensitive skin.

Bella started to push the lab coat off his shoulders, and he held her up with one arm as he maneuvered it off his body. He held her tight as he turned them around to find the gurney, then lay her gently on it.

With feverish movements she undid the remaining buttons on her shirt. He kissed and licked patterns on her skin as it was exposed to him, while he fumbled with her underwear. He finally got the scrap of fabric off and leant back to admire her body. Her skirt was bunched up around her hips and would have to stay there; he didn't have any patience left to get it off her.

"Stunning," he muttered.

Bella lay back and watched as he looked her over. As with any other appointment with Dr. Cullen, she had made an effort to look good and thanked her intuition for prompting her to prepare herself everywhere. Just as she was wondering if he was going to touch her some more, he ducked his head down and licked her clit. She was already so turned on that this simple touch had her muscles clenching.

Dr. Cullen licked at the drops of arousal that leaked out at his touch and moaned as his cock begged for access. He inserted two fingers into her and curled them, searching. He knew he had found the right spot when she arched her back and her legs tried to close. With the other hand, he held her open and put his mouth over her clit, gently sucking as much of her into his mouth as possible. She started rocking her hips over his face, and he could hear quiet squeaks coming from her.

Her hand buried into his hair as the spasms started. With a wash of heat, her orgasm took over her senses, the feeling between her legs the only thing registering.

When it was over, she released the hold on the back of his head, and he started breathing again. He took a minute to clean up her arousal with his tongue, and then he stood up before her. She lay back, her eyes hooded and legs open and relaxed, a perfect invitation for his eager cock.

Bella marveled as she watched him take his clothes off. His body was amazing, with clearly defined muscles, and she gasped when she saw his pierced nipple.

"Fuck," she muttered, making him grin with pride. "You're hot."

"Surprised?" he asked, knowing the answer. He put a lot of time into looking good, and he knew he did as there were plenty of women hovering around him constantly that confirmed the fact. He slowly lowered his pants and underwear, letting his long, hard cock bounce against his flat stomach as it was released.

"No," she said, shaking her head to clear it. "You're hot with all your clothes on, but without your clothes..."

He watched as her mouth moved, searching for an appropriate word and failing, then kissed her, making her forget what she was saying. As their lips moved together, he climbed up onto the gurney and positioned himself between her legs. The head of his cock easily found her opening all by itself, as if it was returning home after a long journey. Without breaking the kiss, he thrust into the warmth, burying himself deep inside her.

The burn of the stretch made Bella's back arch, pushing them both up off the sheet. The kiss was finally broken as she let out a breath that was half air, half moan.

Dr. Cullen wanted to take it slow, but his cock had other ideas and was now in charge. He started his long thrusts, letting the head of his cock pop out of her before diving back in, and swiveling his hips as he pushed back into her. With each thrust, he pushed her legs up, his cock getting deeper every time. He watched as his length disappeared into her damp pink lips, then reappeared, glistening under the harsh fluorescents.

Bella moved her hands to clutch at his, helping him pull her legs closer to her body as she felt her orgasm building again. She gave her whole body over to the rush of heat and goosebumps as her legs twitched under their hands.

"Come for me, Bella," Dr. Cullen growled as he felt his body light up. He was desperate for her climax to come before his as he wanted to feel her body grip his cock.

He pulled one of his hands out from under hers, swept it down her soft skin, and massaged her ass cheek in gentle circles, setting up his bullseye target. With a quick movement, he lifted his hand and slapped it down on her skin, a loud crack reverberating around the room.

Her orgasm hit and he could feel her muscles contracting around his cock, squeezing him and drawing his climax out. With a meaningless yell, he felt his muscles tense and the cum shoot from his cock. Unable to thrust anymore or move in any way, he collapsed onto her chest.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for several minutes. They both concentrated on calming their bodies and letting their muscles recover.

Without speaking, Dr. Cullen stood up and passed Bella a towel. He watched her out the corner of his eye as she cleaned herself and slowly dressed. Her body was covered with a pink glow, and her hair was a mess; she looked beautiful.

She felt clumsy as she pulled her clothes on, her body still not recovered fully, and she was nervous about what would happen next. Was she just going to be another woman the hot doctor had fucked and forgotten? Would he want to see her again? When she was done, she looked up to see him fully dressed and watching her. She blushed as she tried to fix her hair, worried about how she looked to him.

"Let me help," he said softly as he stepped towards her. He ran his fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles and flattening out the waves. She watched the concentration on his face, the frown line forming between his brows.

"You always have sex-hair," she said. "You look good messed up a bit."

He laughed gently. "It takes a lot of effort to create that style, especially when you aren't getting any. Thanks for making it authentic." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Bella grinned when her assumption that he was popular and sleeping with all the nurses proved to be wrong

"We better go," she said reluctantly.

Dr. Cullen just nodded, unable to think of anything to say but "don't go."

She picked up her bag and they left the room. As they walked through the corridors, he rested his hand on her lower back. He needed to touch her, but it had to look legitimate, like the touch of a concerned doctor. Now that she was so much more to him than a crush, and they had truly over-stepped the line, he suddenly felt the need to protect himself and his new relationship. Outside the ward, they stopped and faced one another.

"Can I see you again?" he whispered, not wanting to be overheard by the passing orderlies.

She hesitated. She wanted to see him again, but she was a married woman, and she didn't know how it could work for them. He noticed her struggle and her glance towards her husband's room.

"You are married, I know." He lowered his head with disappointment, his heart hurting.

Bella lifted his chin with a finger until she could look into his eyes, forcing him to do the same. "I would leave him, but he is sick. I can't leave him in this condition. Maybe when he is well again..."

Her words bolstered his hopes, and he smiled down at her. "I'd better work hard then. I need to get him better for more reasons than just my medical oath."

With a quick glance around to check they were alone, she confirmed with a quick kiss on his lips. Then she turned and entered the ward, leaving him standing alone in the corridor.


End file.
